His Fear of The Butterflies
by CharlieBrownLover21
Summary: Did you ever know that Jasper has a fear? Well, in this story he does. And what is he afraid of? Murderers? Doctors? Certainly not! His fear is butterflies of course! Enjoy this funny, stupid, overall crazy story about...well...MOSTLY about Jasper!


His Fear of the Butterflies

Jasper took in deep gulps of air that he didn't really need. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness. But he could hear. He heard the light flap, flap, flap next to his ear. (Crap, that rhymes, doesn't it?) He clinched his fists together, trying to keep calm. But it was hard to keep calm when he knew THEY were near him. THEY were everywhere! Then suddenly, something very small, landed on his cheek. He let out a blood curdeling scream. "BUTTERFLY!"

---

Alice groaned, and put down her Vampire's Weekly magazine. She had heard the scream from up stairs. Was Jasper having another hallucination? She shook her head. Jasper was always having those now. Ever since that day... She shook her head. There was no way she was going to think about that day. But whatever. Maybe she would go visit him when he wasn't acting like a psycho. But right now she had better things to do. She was going to flirt with Emmet. As Alice headed in the direction of Emmet's room, she chuckled to herself. "Next time, Rosalie will think twice before eating my cat."

---

Jasper glanced out his window. No butterflies. Yet. But he knew better than to go outside. He wasn't THAT crazy. He walked to his door and opened it a crack. Should he go out into the living room? No probably not. Was it safe enough to walk down the hall? Nah, he'd stay in here. He shut his door and laughed. People always said if you answer your own questions, you were crazy. He could have a whole conversation with himself, and everyone knew he was perfectly sane. Perhaps they were the crazy ones. Yes, that has to be it. Haha.

---

Bella sat staring at the t.v. watching Animal Planet. Nothing good was on. Only pictures of yummy looking animals that she couldn't hunt. Why couldn't cheetahs be found in Forks? Darn. A small noise caused her to turn. Jasper was standing on the stairs looking at her. This was new. Usually Jasper stayed locked up in his room, only coming down to hunt once and a while. She hated those days. Whenever HE went to hunt, he would practically bathe in bug repellent right before he left. She smelt him. He smelt normal, so what in the world was he doing down from his room? She smiled. "Hey Jasper." He glanced from side to side. "Hey." What an idiot. "Would you like to watch t.v. with me or something?" She asked politely. He looked from side to side once more, and then took small cautious steps down the stairs, looking up to the ceiling constantly. Bella sighed and waited until he was sitting next to her on the couch to speak. "So? How have you been?" He nodded his head quickly. "Good, good, really good." She scowled and turned up the t.v. Just then the door opened and Edward walked in. Jasper screeched and dove behind the couch. "Close the door! Close the door!" Bella rose from the couch and glided over to Edward. "Hi, honey!" He glared at her suspiciously. "Hey. What were you and Jasper doing before I walked in?" She cocked her head to one side. "We were watching t.v., why?" Edward rolled his eyes and walked past her. "T.v. Right. Bella don't mess with me." She grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?" Edward turned to face her, pointing an accusing finger. "Oh, come on Bella! I know you're cheating on me! Just cause I can't read you're mind! But I know the truth!" Edward shot a look at Jasper. "And I'm going to find out who it is!" And before Bella could answer, Edward stomped away. She groaned and flopped back down on the couch. How could he think she would cheat on him? Whatever. She wanted to watch t.v. Jasper slowly rose from his position from behind the couch, and turned his eyes to the t.v.

T.v.- And now we turn our attention to the beautiful Monarch Butterfly. Look how graceful it is!

Jasper screamed and rushed up the stairs, tripping over his feet as he went. Bella heard him yelling, "Alice! Alice! They've come for me!" She shook her head. Everyone in this house was going crazy.

---

Esme was in the kitchen cooking some food for nobody in particular. She was so tired of having a kitchen and not being able to use it. So if anyone had any complaints of her cooking, not only would they feel her wrath, but they could go chew on some werewolf butt. She could here them now. Rosalie would be the worst.

Rose- Why are you wasting our money on food we don't need? Nobody is going to eat that, and oh my god, isn't Emmett hot? Oh no! My nail! Blah, blah, blah.

Just thinking about Rosalie made her mad. Esme stirred the mashed potatoes (MASHED POTATOES ROCK! Am I right?) harder, breaking the spoon handle. "Crap!" She tossed the spoon out cursing under her breath. Suddenly Edward poked his head into the kitchen. "Is Bella here?" Esme sighed. What a stupid son she had. Did it look like Bella was here? She put her hands on her hips. "What do you think, Edward?" Edward rushed up to a cabbinet and peeked inside. He smiled. "No, I guess she's gone!" Sigh. Esme ignored him, and went to look for another spoon. But when she turned around, Edward was standing on a chair, placing a video camera on the wall. He grinned. "This will catch her in the act for sure!" What in the hell was he doing? Edward turned to her, gave her the thumbs up, and dashed out of the room. She didn't even want to know.

---

Jasper sat in the corner of his room, sucking his thumb. Whose bright idea was it to even invent butterflies? Man, if he ever found out who did it, he was going to kill him/her. Butterflies are such useless creatures! All they do is fly around in your face, and sit on flowers all day. Stupid, fat, lazy butterflies. And he knew that all of the butterflies in the world were after him. He knew it. Ever since that day when he was small. (Before he was a vampire, duh.) He had just saw his first butterfly, and went to go touch it. He did, and ended up breaking it's wing. He felt really bad, and wanted to help it fly again, so he picked it up and threw it into the air. It died. He felt bad for the thing, so he picked it up, planning to bury it. But before he could do anything, another butterfly landed on his face, and stayed there. He knew then, that the evil butterflies wanted revenge. Every single one in the world. They have been after him ever since. I hate those retarded little monsters! But, what most people didn't realize was that he was so much smarter than those colorful bugs. He knew how to avoid them, and killing them could be easy. He hoped that one day he could destroy all of the butterflies. And he knew just how to do it. Muahaha...

--- 


End file.
